


поймать в полете

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Лара — мятежное создание, неприрученное, но и не такое уж дикое
Relationships: Lara Croft/Sofia (Tomb Raider)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	поймать в полете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [caught in the falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347713) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Есть в Ларе что-то дикое, когда она пробирается через долину Потомков. Словно выпущенная на свободу элитная лошадь, которая, завидев человека еще издалека, сразу же галопом пускается наутек, совершенно позабыв о его некогда таком близком обществе. Когда Лара примыкает к Потомкам, найдя защиту под крылом Якова, Софья замечает — о, она очень даже привлекательна. И пусть Лара и облачается в шкуры и с легкостью опытного воина чинит свой лук, она, очевидно, занимается этим не с рождения.

Она доверчива, словно пугливая лань, замершая в прыжке и готовая раствориться в ту же секунду. Конечно, она заручается их поддержкой в борьбе против Троицы довольно легко — однако и спит, и воюет в одиночестве. Это качество увлекает внимание Софьи сильнее, чем стоило бы. Не сейчас, когда нужно готовиться к отражению нападения на долину.

Но сложно противиться, когда Лара постоянно снует по долине мимо ее поста, все время чем-то занятая и с луком в беспокойных руках. Шкуры, мясо, мех, древесина — ничто не скроется от ее глаз, и она справится со всем сама, словно муравьишка, в одиночку воюющий со стихией.

Все после, — решает Софья, бездумно проведя пальцами по оперению очередной только что сделанной стрелы. После, когда все будет позади, она выследит Лару до ее ночлега и нежностью и заботой попробует уговорить ее отдохнуть. Лара слишком долго держалась в стороне. Софья не позволит этому продолжаться. Чтобы быть в порядке, людям нужно тепло. Но все это потом. Сейчас насущное — враг у порога, и Софья встретит его и отвратит.


End file.
